House of Anubis: Regan's Tale
by BlackCat46
Summary: When new girl Regan Summers arrives at Anubis house, she's a normal girl. But does she have more of a connection to the house than she thinks? And what does she have to do with this mystery? (R&R, maybe a little OOC)


*I own only plot.*

"Kids!" Trudy Rehman yelled over the sound of the first night back traditional food fight. All the residents of Anubis house looked at her. "Listen up! Tomorrow morning, we have a new student arriving." She announced.

"Who?!" Nina screamed.

"Male or female?" Mara asked.

"Is it Robert Pattinson?" Joy asked hopefully.

Trudy said "Quiet! Her name is Regan Summers. She's sixteen and she's had a hard life. She'll be sharing the attic with Mara."

"But.. the attic is dark and scary." Mara said softly.

"It was. Jasper and I converted it. It's now a beautiful, big bedroom." Trudy smiled.

Amber smiled. "So, Trudes, spill it all. When you were converting the attic, did you and Jasper get kissy-kissy?" She asked.

Trudy closed her eyes and prayed that she wouldn't murder the blonde. "What happens in the attic, stays in the attic." She told her, keeping her answer quiet.

"Oh come on, Trudes! Your summer cannot have been boring! Everyone saw you two and your not-so-secret romance! You were about as good at hiding your crushes on each other as Fabian and Nina!" Amber exclaimed.

Jerome chuckled. "Millington, she's not one to kiss and tell, especially where she and Jasper are concerned."

"Uh, hello? I am in the room!" Trudy protested.

Jasper himself walked in. "Trudy, there's a crisis with a broken pipe."

She groaned. "Do you keep breaking them?" She asked him, really annoyed.

"No. If I did, you'd never be here." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a few tools. Suddenly, a very tiny scream came from upstairs. Trudy let out a word she never used. Jasper said "Hey, Trudy, kids about."

"I know. That's why I'm not happy! Here, meet me there, I have to go see what's wrong this time."

Trudy ran off. Fabian looked to Jasper. "What's with her?"

"Oh. She had a tiny shock over the last three days." Jasper told them.

Joy said "What kind of tiny shock?"

"Let's just say she spent the whole of the last three days fixing everything."

Trudy came downstairs, a small bundle in her arms. "Jasper, we need some new, small doing catchers."

He groaned. "Oh, not again." He went out. Amber noticed the bundle.

"What's that?" She asked her nurturing housemother.

Trudy sighed. "I guess you kids have to know. I'm sure Jasper told you of our tiny little surprise over the summer."

"He never specified what sort of shock it is." Mick commented.

Trudy looked at her beloved students. Fabian got a horrible image. "Trudes, you and Jasper... you didn't..."

"Yeah. Look, it was months ago. And anyway... here's our little shock."

She held out a tiny baby, its big, dark eyes shining. Amber and Nina cooed. Mara smiled. "Congratulations!"

Joy said "It's a baby!" She was in shock.

Patricia and the boys groaned. None of them much liked babies. Amber said "Trudes, can I hold the baby?"

Trudy grinned. "I suppose so. Here, darling."

Nina watched as Amber took the baby. "Trudy, is it a boy or girl?"

Amber replied "She's a girl. I can tell."

Trudy gestured to Amber. "Change a few nappies, you'll know she's a girl. We didn't even know until she was born while I was having a bath."

Eddie laughed. "Oh, God. How did you not notice you'd skipped nine months?"

Trudy blushed. "I was too busy to notice. With the exhibition, the whole converting the attic, the preparation for Regan tomorrow. We were incredibly rushed. Then the next thing I knew, I was in so much pain. Jasper sent me off for a bath, to see if water would ease the pain. It did, but I ended up giving birth to her."

Just then, Jasper walked in. "Here, Trudy. The nappies. Where's Anilee?"

"Right there with Amber." Trudy smiled.

Jasper asked "Amber, could I take Anilee? She needs to be changed."

"OK." Amber let him take the baby. When he had taken her out of the room, she said "Trudy, Anilee's beautiful!"

"I know. I still say she gets it from her father. He thinks the opposite. He's blind."

Eddie said "Nah, Trudes, you're gorgeous. A total babe."

Mick said "How come you didn't notice any change in your physical appearance?"

"I'm already fat, Mick, how can I notice any change? I mean, sure, my clothes got a bit tighter, but I assumed that was because Jasper was feeding me more than I'm used to." Trudy replied.

Jasper walked in and gave Anilee to her mum. "There she is. One clean newborn."

Trudy kissed his cheek. "Thanks, love." Then she faced her baby. "Hi, Mummy's angel. Hello. Who's a cutie pie? Whose little cutie are you?"

Willow smiled. "Anilee's beautiful, Trudy."

"Thanks, Willow, dear. Anyway, would someone mind taking care of her while I fix that broken pipe?"

The show of volunteers was amazing to Trudy. Nina was quiet. She was afraid of the baby getting hurt. While the others argued, Nina said "Here, I'll take care of her."

Trudy gave her baby to Nina. "Take good care of her. Jasper, sweetie, come on."

They went out. Nina hid in her room with the baby. Very soon, Trudy returned, ready to feed her daughter. Nina said "Anilee's so perfect."

The older woman smiled. "Thanks, love. Could I take her? She needs me to feed her."

"Sure. Here." Nina looked respectfully at the housemother.

Trudy began to feed Anilee, while Nina discreetly avoided watching. The next morning, a knock woke a restless Trudy. She took Anilee downstairs. She paid no attention to her messy bedhead hair, her crumpled nightgown, her unpainted face or her untamed eyes. She opened the door. "Hello?"

A girl with long milk chocolate curls smiled. "Hi! I'm looking for a Miss Rehman and a Mr Choudhary? Who are you?"

"Trudy Rehman. You must Miss Regan Summers?"

"Yup! Have I woke you up, Ms Rehman?"

"No, lovie, you haven't. Anilee did. Come in, dearie. I bet you could do with breakfast." Trudy smiled at the girl.

Regan smiled. "Is the baby yours? Anilee?"

Trudy smiled. "Yes, this is Anilee."

"That's a very unusual and beautiful name."

Trudy smiled pleasantly. "Thank you, dearie. Jasper came up with it when Anilee was born. He wrote it down for me, so I didn't forget how to spell it. Now, do want me to make you some food, hon?" Trudy asked.

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks, Ms Rehman."

"Aw, sweetie, just call me Trudy. Ms Rehman just sounds so formal."

"OK, Trudy."

At breakfast, sat next to Nina Martin, Regan bit into a sausage and everything vanished out of her sight. A golden cup began glowing right in front of her. She began screaming as she identified it as the Cup of Ankh.


End file.
